


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, I will go down with these two, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Smut, a little jealous clint, in the last chapter, okay now they have sex, steve is like everyone's mother, they all live together like a big family, tony is a little devil, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pietro is still sleeping. Please wake him up if he's still asleep when you arrive -Wanda.'</p>
<p>'So that punk was still sleeping? It's almost 11 a.m.' He glanced at the stairs. 'Maybe I should check on him and wake him up.' or so thought Clint. He never guessed what could happen if he went to the speedster's room when everyone was out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'ed. Sorry if it's not good.

Clint arrived at the Avengers tower and dropped his phone over the nearest table. There was sweat adorning his face and body, occasionally falling onto the floor; his t-shirt clamped around his body and his pants were another story. He had started to go outside for a jog early in the morning for the past weeks. He looked around at the deserted place. Oh, right. Nobody was home right now.

Nat and Cap said they were gonna go to get something for Stark's party. Why did they leave too early? Stark's party was on Friday, and they were on Tuesday.

 _'I_ _think Steve took her out so she could clear her mind. She hasn't been sleeping well since Banner left. Poor Nat. No, don't think that. If she ever knows you took pity on her, she'll kick you in the balls so hard that you'll end up throwing them up.'_

A shiver went down his back and he shook if off. Clint went to the fridge and poured a glass of water. As he turned around his sight caught something. Over the counter was a piece of paper with red marker:

 

**_'Pietro is still sleeping. Please wake him up if he's still asleep when you arrive -Wanda.'_ **

 

 _'So that punk was still sleeping? It's almost 11 a.m.'_ He glanced at the stairs. _'Maybe I should check on him and wake him up.'_ He went up by the stairs and then to the speedster's bedroom. His bedroom was beside his sister's room. She wasn't there; he didn't need to look inside to know that. Vision was away and she had decided to join him. He grinned at the look on her face every time he nodded at her.

He was in front of Pietro's door, and was about to knock when he heard something. At first he heard a series of ragged gasps, but then a 'thud' sound was heard, something heavy must had fell. He chuckled at the thought of the Maximoff kid falling over the bed while still asleep. But then... what if it was indeed Pietro the one falling to the floor?

He knocks slowly, "Hey, kid, are you there?" there was no response. Was he imagining things and the kid was still sleeping? Either way he had to wake him up. He went to open the door but it was locked, "Pietro? Are you all right?" he asked with a frown.

 _"Yeah..."_ came the Sokovian's voice which sounded deeper than usual. Even with that accent.

Clint frowned, ready to go to his room for his bow and arrows in there was an emergency, "You sure? I heard something fell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just - _Ahh!_ " Did he just hear him _moan_? _Was he in pain? What if he was hurt?_ _The team will think I did it!_

"Pietro, I'm coming in!" he began to pull on the knob but it didn't worked. Damn that Stark!

"No! _Don't, please!_ "

"Then let me in!" Clint was starting to panic. Why didn't he let him in? He thought they were friends, partners.  Moments later the sound of the lock was heard and the door opened, letting the blonde man enter the room. Pietro was wearing a -if you may say- too tight blue shirt and his black boxers, obviously his pajama. The archer noticed that the younger man was bent over and his breathing was somewhat erratic. Just like when he ran too much. He couldn't see blood, nor wounds. What was wrong?!

"Are you alright?" he saw sweat over the white haired guy's body and grabbed him by the shoulders, feeling awfully hot by touching his body, "Are you feeling sick? Does anything hurt?"

The Sokovian lifted his face; he was flushed, small, almost non-visible tears trickled down his cheeks and his mouth was ajar. _He looks… cute._ Clint swallowed hard. _Focus, Clint! Your comrade is in pain and you are thinking stupid things! Stupid old man!_

"Clint, I - _oh god_." said hoarsely the speedster.

"What? What happened?"

"I think... I put it - _ah, god_. Too far in, and now-" he pants, "I can't get _it_ out."

The archer blinked a few times. _Was his mind playing trick on him? Did I pass out over the way in here? Was it too much exercise? Calm down, calm down._ "What do you mean?"

"It's a vibrating... _ahhh!_ bullet." He managed to say, closing his eyes again as a wave of pleasure strike him.

Clint thought he stopped breathing in that very moment. What.

_What?_

What did his male comrade had just said? He had a- oh god. Why the hell did this kid had something like that in the first place? A thought crossed his mind: _Tony._ Tony. _fucking_. Stark. _Calm down, Barton_. "M-maybe we should go to a hospital. Or call Stark, or Cap, _or-_ "

The Sokovian grabbed his arm, "No! No, no, no." the blonde man looked at him, "Please, you've got to help me." the archer stared for a moment at the speedster, now noticing that his nipples can be seen through his shirt -who the fuck gives this kid those shirts?- and the obvious tent on his boxers.

 _"Please, Clint, please."_ he whimpered, now looking desperate.

 _God, help me._ Clint nodded, not looking at the other. He made the Sokovian hop on the bed, sit on the middle of it as he was in front of him. He knelt in front of the speedster, Pietro's long and strong legs trembling. He delicately separated his legs, giving him a better view of the young man's problem, "You better cover yourself with a pillow." Pietro nodded and grabbed one of his pillows and put it above his covered erection. Clint slide down the boy's boxers and tossed them apart. He could practically hear his own heartbeat and he hadn't done anything yet. He felt like he was on a mission; calculating everything, every movement he made, every movement his enemy made.

He slowly separated the legs again and his eyes widen. Pietro's white and smooth tights, and his opening was stretched slightly. Well, now that was some image that was going to stay in the depths of his brain. That wasn't what amazed him. It was the tiny blue thing inside his puckered opening. _The vibrator,_ thought Clint. _I need to get it out, and then I need to get out of here asap._ He reached with trembling hands at Pietro's entrance and slowly pushed a finger in. _Oh God, I'm in. And Pietro's body is reacting._ He doesn't feel the vibrator. _Shit, it's going deeper._ _What should I do?_

He takes a deep breath; then he brings his fingers to his mouth and lubricates them. God, this is going to get so weird. He quickly glances at theSokovian, who has his head backwards and is panting heavily, mouth slightly open. Clint takes his fingers to Pietro's entrance and introduces again one finger. This time the blonde slides one slick finger in easily. _God, this kid feels so much tighter than a woman. How is that even possible?_ A second finger goes in easily, and accidentally, the archer curves them and that makes Pietro scream and buck into his fingers.

"Sorry." he says simply. _I think that was his prostrate. I need to be more careful._

Pietro brings the hand that was grabbing the pillow over his erection to his mouth, preventing him from screaming. Unfortunately, the pillow falls.

Clint can see his balls, full and red and his cock. His erected cock, the tip leaking. _Oh God, it seems painful. I know what is like to have a morning wood. Or simply being like this._ But this is different. This was his friend, one of them, an Avenger, legs opened and his fingers inside him. Clint gulps at the erotic scene, and pushes in a third finger. _Fuck, can't feel the bullet with my middle finger._ _I'll need to go... a little deeper. I need to tell him._

"Pietro," the other one looks at him, fingers on his mouth. "I'm going to have... to go in deeper." he gulps, "Is that, is that okay?" Pietro nods in reply, not trusting himself to speak any words.

As he moves in, he strokes again at the speedster's prostate, and Pietro wails, "The vibrations - _please_ -get it out." begs the white haired guy. Clint nods and pushes in just a little deeper. _Fuckfuckfuck_ , the kid was practically fucking himself over his fingers, trying to stay still but his hips seemed to think otherwise.

 _There it i_ s. He touches the back end of the bullet, careful not to push it in any further. _'Got it.'_ He pulls at it slowly. As he does so, the vibrator slips and he quickly grabs it, scared that it will slide all the way back in. Pietro screams again, his free hand grabbing the sheets of the bed tight, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" asked Clint. Pietro shook his head, eyes closed, "I'm going to take it out now, okay?" the other nods. The archer just stares at the white haired guy's tight hole and his three fingers inside. He sighs and slowly takes out the vibrator. When it was out, Clint let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes. He could hear Pietro panting. He glances at him and notice his entrance. It's red. _Shit, is that blood? Did I hurt him?_ Instinctively he reaches out his hand and caresses the speedster's entrance. The younger man lets a strangled sound out and comes right over Clint's face. The Sokovian looks at him, a spurt of white cream slowly dripping over his chin.

Pietro's eyes widen, "Oh my god, oh my god. I'm so sorry!" he literally jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser. He muttered something in Sokovian as he took some tissues, returning to bed in a blink. He gently but awkwardly cleaned Clint's face, "I'm so sorry! Oh, god..." another thing in Sokovian. Maybe he was cursing.

The archer was still in shock, not moving at all, "It's, it's okay."

"No, it's not! I just literally came on your face!" the kid's face is all flushed at what he just said. Also he noticed he is still naked, so he quickly grabbed the fallen pillow to cover himself. It seemed stupid, judging what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Clint cleans his fingers on his pants, still on the bed. He then got up and walked towards the door. He opens it, "I'm... going to rest. M' tired." he says, not even looking at his comrade and closes the door. Clint walks down the hall and towards his own bedroom; once there he closes the door and leans over it. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looks down, right at his pants. There's a stain in there, and he touches it. Fuck. He could feel his member leaking through his boxers.

_Fuck._

 

 

 


	2. Life Happens In A Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who liked, read and comment this fic! I sincerely thank you:
> 
> StormKaller: thanks!! It makes my heart happy to hear that~
> 
> AnthemGlass: kyaaa!! Thanks, honey!
> 
> respoftw: you! YOU! I adore you! You don't know how much it means to me to hear that coming from you *lets out a dying whale noise*
> 
> jordenjames: thanks, thanks, thanks!
> 
> DollyDork: let's hold hands together and pray for them to continue to be dorks and to love each other.
> 
> electracait: yes!
> 
> detective: ohmygod, *looks over at the date* why didn't I read this earlier?! oh god!
> 
> Xenia: I know! 
> 
> artisticVirtuoso: you can't?! Check again, sweetie! There are! But in the meanwhile, enjoy~
> 
> mzboredasalways: me too! The first time I watched the movie, all I could think of as to go home and search fics!
> 
> I_Am_IronMan10121 & OLTLFan74: yes to both.
> 
> lastbutnotleast: also yes.
> 
> slashability: thanks! I wanted to make two of them but I kind of got shy~
> 
> zeldakitty: your orders are my commands!
> 
> Annola77: really? they were in character? *beads of the sweat drop off*
> 
> Child_of_demon: of course, of course!
> 
> royalelephant: thank you so much! I'm so happy there's other people who love this two together~ and let me tell you, it will be my pleasure for you to join me (and the rest of the ones who are reading), to go down with this ship *makes a marine salute*
> 
> sparkinglovingheart: I know!! Geez, I'm such a sap!
> 
> Hobbitress: of course, of course, but you'll have to wait!
> 
>  
> 
> Well, without anything else to say, I'll let you enjoy this chapter~

_"Ah, Laura."_ I whispered into her ear. Then I pushed her back so she was lying on the bed. I proceeded to kiss her neck, slowly trailing her skin. I lifted up her shirt over her head and lightly kissed her collar bone, making her moan. Now both our shirts were off so I unhooked her bra as she unbuttoned my jeans. She kept giving me small smiles as we did this. After a few more minutes we both were naked. And breathless. Naked and breathless. I got on top of Laura and after preparing her, I slowly eased myself inside her. She let an uncomfortable cry, so I caressed her cheek slowly.

I continued thrusting into her and heard her moan. I gaze at her; I was looking at her. I was looking at him. _Pietro_. The Sokovian boy was beneath me, moaning. Laura was nowhere to be found. As I looked back, I pushed back Pietro's hair. His soft white hair. His arms were suddenly wrapped around my back, digging his nails into my sides.

I began to thrust into him again and he arched his back and whimpered into my neck, his hot breath making me shudder. His long yet strong legs were wrapped around my waist, I could feel his heels digging into my skin but it didn't matter to me.

"Ah, Clint." he moaned. He was panting and begging me to go deeper and harder. Of course I complied and picked up the speed, and so the speedster began to howl with pleasure. This was too hot. _Too much_. Out of nowhere, I reached between us and began to masturbate him, moving my hand at the same rhythm of my thrusts. He moaned again as his hands let go of my back and clawed at the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the strong grip. He hold them tightly as he came hard onto our stomachs, yelling something in his native tongue. Fuck, that just excited me more.

I could feel I was near, his body clenching me and his lips parted as he moaned my name; my body felt the need of release as I moaned _and-_

 

-fell from bed and hit the floor. _Hard._ His eyes opened and a groan escaped his mouth. What the hell? Judging by the rays of light coming from the window it must be early in the morning. He looked at his alarm and found it off. 'So that's why I didn't wake up'. He sighed and as he was about to stand up and shrug it off, he felt something between his legs. Something sticky. Clint looked down at his black boxers and noticed a dark spot.

_Oh no. Not again._

A knock on the door startled him, ready to grab one of his arrows and shoot but next came a voice,

 _"Hey, Clint. You okay?"_ Natasha.

He looked down again and turned his head to the door, yelling, "Yeah. I'm coming out in a minute!" he heard a vague 'hurry up, breakfast is ready' and then steps, announcing the redhead departure.

He looked down again and groaned. _What a way to start the day, huh._

 

* * *

 

After cleaning up, washing his face with cold water and change his boxers, Clint made his way to the kitchen and found almost everyone in there, already eating breakfast. Except the twins.

Tony turned around, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and a spatula on his right hand, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you fell from bed?"

'Yeah, I did. How did you know?' he wanted to say but he keep it. Clint walked towards the fridge to grab the milk carton. As he had his back to them, Wanda entered the kitchen, wearing a small black short and a red shirt.

"Morning." everyone answered her as usual. Steve moved aside so she could sit.

Tony flipped the hotcakes and frowned, "Where's Speedy Gonzales?" he asked looking around the room. Clint turned around and noticed that in fact the girl was alone. That was weird.

She grabbed the juice jar, "He said he wasn't hungry." and glared at Clint out of the corner of her eye. Weird.

"Mm, that's strange. You," he points at Clint, "Why don't you go and check on him?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who isn't eating."

"And why not Cap or Wanda?" Steve looked up from his seat, his plate empty. Wanda sat on the counter.

Tony looked at her and shrugged, "Because she's a dame."

"And Cap?"

"Didn't you heard what I just said?" he dodge the spoon Steve threw at him, "Now go."

With a groan, Clint exited the kitchen and went to the dorms. Once he reached the speedster's door, he stopped there, hand unmoving beside his body. What if the reason the kid didn't went together with his sister was that he didn't wanted to see Clint? And now he was here, in front of his room and about to escort him to the kitchen. No way. That would be too uncomfortable. So what should he do? _Knock the door? Speak from here? Maybe he could tell the team he-_

The door opened, revealing blue eyes staring at him. Clint almost jumped from the sudden appearance. _Almost._ Pietro stood there, wearing a baggy long sleeved shirt and black shorts. His hair was disheveled and it looked absolutely good and adorable in him.

"Hey, kid," he felt nervous. Why did he felt nervous? "Are you going to join us?

"Yeah, I was about to." he nodded. Okay. There was nothing wrong with him. Why were the others worried? Even Wanda saw it as nothing to worry about.

"Clint."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Care to move aside? I have super speed, but I can't go through people."

 _Oh_. He was blocking the kid's door, not allowing him to go out. _Nice, Barton. Now move!_

"Sure." he moved aside, watching as the speedster came out and closed the door. He gave him a small smile and a 'thanks' before turning around and walk through the hall. As he disappeared from his view, Clint cursed.

 _Fuck! Real smooth, Barton!_ It's been a week since that. _A week!_ Sure, at first the kid would run out of the room he was whenever Clint appeared, or eat quickly and shut inside his room, or sit as far as possible from him. But that was just the first four days. Then he started acting normal, if you can classify the brat as 'normal'.

He groaned and went back to the kitchen. _Just let it go! Everything's okay now._ Once he returned, the smell of hotcakes filled his nose. Oh God, he was so hungry. Everything else was thrown out of the window; right now he wanted to eat. As he went to sit next to Natasha, his eyes fell on Pietro, who was sitting next to his sister, a mug of coffee on his hands. Everyone else had hotcakes on their plates, even him; Wanda eating one herself. Tony was still flipping others hotcakes, turning to them to put another two more on a plate.

The Sokovian boy took a sip from his coffee and frowned, "Can I have some honey for my coffee?"

The billionaire playboy smirked at him, "Sure thing, _honey_." Steve glared at him and Tony's smile fell, "Kid." he corrected and turned to grab the honey, passing it to the counter.

 

It was a good thing Cap putted him on his place, because if he didn't, Clint would.

 

* * *

 

The water was warm now; it had been cold like ice a few minutes ago, almost an hour ago. But Clint's body didn't felt the difference anymore. He was more busy trying to figure out what to do with this situation.

 _'What situation? Everything was fine. Fine. Pietro wasn't ignoring him anymore and they could actually have a normal conversation.'_ he sighed, splashing water to his face, _'Who am I kidding? I've been having those dreams since the first night. There's no way I can have a normal conversation with the brat without wondering what kind of sounds he would make if I bend him over the counter.'_

He rested his arms on the edge of the bathtub, looking at the wall,

_'It's okay. You'll just have to... take cold baths from now on so no one notice. Perfect.'_

There was another thing that bothered him. And that thing had name.

_Stark._

He had been very, _very_ close to the speedster this whole week. Always making him breakfast, -even when it wasn't his turn to cook-. Sitting closely to him when they were watching a movie, sharing his popcorns with him. Complimenting his clothes, his _still_ tight shirts he only wore on missions and whenever Tony and the rest was near. But when Clint was near him, he wore baggy clothes. _It was so frustrating!_ Touching him whenever he had the chance. And the worst part was that Pietro didn't seem to be bothered by that! In fact, sometimes he would laugh and smile at the billionaire, touching his arm so softly it made Clint's blood boil.

 _"Everyone has five minutes to grab everything. We're out in four."_ he heard Steve said, meaning a new mission had arrived. They all had grabbed their things, prepared them and leave. It was supposed to be a normal mission.

 

* * *

 

Steve, Tony and Nat were making their way from the right side, as Clint, Pietro and Wanda were on the other side, securing the perimeter. It was one stupid mission. A stupid mission in which they were to apprehend some human traffickers on Siberia. Nothing could go wrong, they did this kind of things all the time. The people involved were taken down easily, victims were being rescued by Cap and Nat as Tony waited near the entrance, making sure there was no one else. Clint, Pietro and Wanda were in the woods, finishing taking down some others traffickers that came out of the nowhere. When they finished, they stayed right there in the snow, in case something else happened.

Just as Wanda told Cap their position and that the perimeter was secured, they relaxed for a minute. Pietro glanced at the archer and for a moment, their eyes met. The blonde nodded at him, and Pietro felt something on his chest move.

He saw it all in slow motion, just like when he ran. Wanda behind him, looking around to see if the enemy was near them, hands on the air. Clint a few feet away from them, bow and arrow on hand, giving slow steps as he walked. Pietro himself was walking slowly, something that made him feel a little uncomfortable but it was necessary. Then he saw it: a small, almost non-existent blackish thing on the ground, a few feet away from the archer.

 

_A land mine._

 

His heart started beating so fast it hurt; maybe it could break through his chest and fall onto the ground. Holding his breath was the last thing he could do before the archer's feet touched the mine,

_"Clint!-"_

Then there was a big explosion, big enough to make them end up onto the ground. As he helped Wanda onto her feet, shaking the dirt off, he looked around. Cap asked about their situation and as Wanda answered him, Pietro found no signs of the archer. Oh no. His eyes moved fast, looking around them and then found something on the snow; something staying still-

Clint was on the ground, eyes close and not moving at all.

_"CLINT!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, my poor loving souls, there will be another chapter, the final one. Also I'm thinking about writitng another Avengers fic, this time an AU college one. of course, one of the main pairing will be hawksilver, who am I kidding? Love you all!


	3. I Believe We'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowfiregirl21: thanks, sweetie! Then I'll make one. Maybe after finishing this I'll start. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> electracait: T.T sorry. I'll compensate you, I promise.
> 
> zeldakitty: hahahahha! Don't worry, I'm used to that sound *coffcoffimakethatonetoocoff*
> 
> MiaGB: thanks! I'm so glad you like it~ I enjoyed your fic "The Right Person" SO much!
> 
> Child_of_demon: hahahaha!! I know! Don't worry, Tony is harmless... sometimes.
> 
> Cecilia_Stucky: Really? You must read the other fics that are here in AO3! Some are fantastic! Don't worry, my english isn't the best either ;)
> 
> sunken_ships (The_Great_Crossroads_TimeLord): As I have said in the comments, thank you!  
> This is the last part, guys. I had fun doing this. Maybe I'll write another fic of them (love them so much I'll go down with them).

  _PIETRO'S POV_

 

I was at the living room, lying on my back over the big couch, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most extraordinary thing in the world. It was a nice ceiling but not that much. My mind was more worried about something else than to be worrying about the ceiling. The thing in my mind was nothing more and nothing less than Clint Barton. Hawkeye. The freaking blonde archer.

 _'About three days ago he had found me in my room while I was... pleasuring myself.'_ I covered my eyes, _'Oh God! Why did he had to come back early? And why did he had to go and check on me? Stupid Wanda and her little note.'_ I sighed, hands still covering my eyes, _'No. It wasn't her fault. Nor Clint's. Not even mine, it was-_

"Hey, road runner. How's it going?" I cursed in Sokovian, knowing _he_ wouldn’t be able to understand it. There he was. The one who started everything. Tony Stark. Tony _freaking_ Stark. I just sat and turned my back to him.

 "So the big bad coyote hasn't managed to catch you yet, huh?" he chuckles. _God, how is it that no one has killed him yet? I volunteer, really._ "Hey, take it easy. We're all friends here. Except Nat and Banner. And of course, I think Cap is a little-"

"What'd you want, Stark?" I spitted out.

"I wanted to offer you my help."

_What?_

I turned to look at him, finding him eating a blueberry's bag, "What do you mean by that?"

"You like our friend Legolas, am I right? What am I saying, of course I'm right. I'm always right." _really. Just give me the sign and I'll throw him from the roof, no one will know_. Slowly, not so sure of myself, I nodded. "But it's more complicated than that, right?"

Could he read minds? I don't think so. Yes, my feeling for the old man were a little more than just 'like' or 'crush'. Standing up while straitening my wrinkled pants I said,

"I'm in love with him, he just wants to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain." I gave him a shrugging. No big deal. It still hurt saying it aloud.

"He's a thick head. You could practically tell him you have feeling for him right in his face and he would still be clueless." Tony shrugs, "It's not your fault, kid." he offered me a blueberry, which I accepted.

"So... You said you wanted to offer your help." I crossed my arms, watching as he went to the kitchen to make a drink. He nodded, "And how are you gonna do that?"

"One little black spider told me he's the jealous type."

 

* * *

 

And so this plan started. I called it 'Tony Stark's Machiavellian Plan to get me into Clint's pants'. So for the next days I acted normal. I didn't flinched at his touches, at his voice. I could even be in the same room without turning red. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Then I started to spend more time with the others, specially Stark.

 Ignoring Clint wasn't easy. Especially when he was training shirtless and I could gloat over his strong arms and hard biceps. Every time we were all together, I would sit next to Tony, laugh about his jokes, lightly touch his arm and letting him do the same. From the corner of my eye I could see the archer gritting his teeth. _It was working!_

I felt a little uneasy. What if it backfired? What if he drifted away from me completely? No. I shook off that idea and continued with the plan. I even started using baggy clothes whenever he was near. No more 'sinful tight shirts' as Stark had said around Clint. The first time he saw me wearing a baggy shirt and pants he broke an arrow. _With one hand_. God, that was so hot.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, jailbait!"_

_Urgh! Stark!_ I turned to him, seeing him walking towards me while eating a muffin _\- Is he always eating? Where the hell does he gets the food?_

 _"What?"_ I spat. I knew I shouldn't be angry at him, but I was frustrated. Like, sexually frustrated.

He raised both hands, "Wow, easy there, kid. I just wanted to ask if you've seen Legolas."

I crossed my arms and looked at the left, "No, I haven't."

"Well, you should." _what?_ I turned to look at him, "He's been training like crazy for hours. Right now he's at his room, taking a shower. I think you pissed him off."

"Wasn't that the idea?"

"Kind of. We wanted to make him want you, not want to kill us."

 _Ugh_ , I sighed. I think this is it. Maybe I should just abort this plan and tell him straight _'Hey, I think I love you, and I don't know how you feel about me. Also these past days I've been a total jerk to you, and if you feel the same way I do can you forgive me and fuck me over the counter?'_ Yeah, it sounded simple. Just in that moment Black Widow came and told us there was a mission. Well, that little talk can wait. Besides, what could happen?

 

* * *

 

 _A big explosion. The ground trembled and our bodies were thrown out of the way onto the soft yet cold snow. Wanda. Wanda, where is she? She's okay; she's strong. Clint? Where's Hawkeye?_ _I turned my head around as a mad man and finally saw him, lying on the snow. My heart stopped._

_"CLINT!"_

_POV END_

 

* * *

 

"Clint?" Pietro called out as he made his way over the limp body on the snow, "Clint!" he repeated once standing near him but nothing. Panic took over him, so he straddled the archer's body, grabbing his face only to feel no signs of breathing, "He's not breathing. _He's not breathing!_ "

Before he could do anything, Wanda ran towards them and pushed him aside, hovering over Clint. _What's she doing?_ Then he watched in astonishment as her lips touched the archers, a wave of jealousy took over him. She was kissing Clint. No, wait. No, she was giving him CPR. She was blowing air into his lungs and then pumping her hands down his chest, repeating that action several times. Pietro just could sit still and wait. Then a thought went through his mind: what if Clint dies?

No, he couldn't. He was an Avenger. He was Hawkeye for crying out loud! He can't--

 _'But he can. Just like I did when we were fighting Ultron. Even though I had powers, I still died. Of course, I healed because of my fast healing but Clint-'_ he sobs, covering his mouth with his left hand as he sees his sister placing her head over the archer's chest, frowning and doing it again. _'He can't. He's normal. He can die at any moment.'_

The archer is still lying still, mouth ajar and eyes closed. Wanda isn't giving up, but-

 _'It's taking too long.'_ he touches his neck to feel his pulse but there's nothing. Pietro holds his breath, _'Please wake up. Please wake up. You can't do this, you can't die!'_ he closes his eyes as a new round of sobbing comes over him, _'I can't lose you! I couldn't even tell you that I lo-'_

But then Clint gasps quietly and coughs, looking up at both of them.

Pietro felt a wave of relief washing over him, not even noticing as Wanda moved aside to give him more space, _"Oh my god, Clint!"_ his hands were touching all over his face, making sure he's still there; that he's not imagining this. Clint barely has his eyes open and is breathing slowly, but he's fine. He's fine.

 _"Oh my god,"_ tears spilled down the speedster's face, hands caressing the archer's face, moving to touch the hair that stick to his temple, _"You were dead_. Your heart stopped... _Your heart stopped."_ he feels the archer's hand on the back of his neck.

Clint smiles, "It's okay. It's working now." he lets Pietro's head rest over his chest, caressing the speedster's hair as he closes his eyes to rest. Wanda next to them just lets out a deep breath and grabs her communicator. This is going to be a long story to tell.

 

* * *

 

After finishing the mission, -which turned out swell- the gang returned to the tower to get Clint some medical assistance. Fortunately, Dr Cho was visiting and they could tend his wounds. After 30 minutes of waiting outside the room over the living room, Dr. Cho appeared.

She smiled, "He's fine, nothing to worry about. I told him to rest." she said to the avengers. As Steve and Tony thanked her and moved to the kitchen to order some food, Pietro sighed in relief. God, he felt a knot in his throat for the past half hour.

_"Don't worry."_

Pietro turned around and found Natasha standing behind him, arms crossed,

"You heard Dr. Cho; he's going to be fine. He's tough stuff."

"I know. Not bad for an old man."

"Then why the long face?" she asked walking towards him. Where was Wanda? Maybe gloating at the sight of Vision. Ugh. But she always seemed happy whenever near him, and that made him happy. Almost as happy as he felt whenever he was near Clint. "Is there something else?" she asked, tilting her head.

He shook his head, "No, no, I'm okay. Thanks."

"I should be the one saying that. You saved my best friend. _Again._ "

"No, Wanda-

"Helped too." she finished, "You both did." she gives him a little nod, "So thanks."

Pietro nodded too and then Black Widow was out of his sight. He glanced at the elevator and thought about talking to the archer. Seeing him almost die was a wake-up call; he needed to make up his mind now.

Okay, it was now or never.

 

* * *

 

Pietro was at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive to its destination. Once the doors opened, he came out and started walking through the hallway and towards Hawkeye's room. With each step he gave, his heart pounded harder.

Once in front of the room, he took a deep breath; his hands felt sweaty and he could feel his body tremble. _'Keep calm, Pietro.'_ he knocked on the door and waited. _'Okay, so what I'm going to say is-'_ his eyes widened, _'Oh god, why did I came here and knock without knowing what to say?!'_ His thoughts were interrupted at hearing the archer's voice,

"I said I'm fine, Nat. I won't die as everyone else is on the living-" he stopped in tracks at seeing the speedster on his doorstep, " _-_ room. You're not Nat."

"No, I think the white hair and lack of breast give it away."

"Come in," he moved aside to let the speedster enter. Once the door closed, Clint went back to his closet, taking out a clean shirt to put on, "As I was saying to the non-existent Nat, I'm fine." he took off his dirty shirt.

The speedster's eyes fell over his back and all over his arms, "Yeah, I... That's not why I came here."

"Oh," he coughed, "Then why are you here?"

 _'Good question.'_ thought Pietro, _'Am I here to tell him what? How I felt when I thought he was dead? That I couldn't tell him how I felt?'_

"Is there a chance that you are here to tell me that you're sorry?" asked the archer. When the Sokovian tilted his head confused, Clint continued, "That it wasn't your intention in making me angry and driving me crazy all the week? That the way you were acting flirty with Stark was nothing but a trick?"

"You noticed?"

"Come on, kid, I wasn't born yesterday."

Pietro smirked, "Yeah, obviously."

Clint glared at him and chuckled, "I have to say something too." Pietro nodded, "I gave it a hard thought. I knew why I was so angry seeing you spend time with Stark and not liking me touching you." he looks up at Pietro, and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes his eyes and continues, "I'm not good with this... kind of stuff. Feelings, you get me? I had a girlfriend once, Laura, but it didn't turned out great." he sighs, "And I think I'm afraid that _we_ ," he points at him and Pietro, "end up like that. I don't want that, 'cus I really like you."

"I really like you too." the archer grinned, "You know, for someone who is 150 years old." the speedster took a moment to continue, "When I saw you over the snow, unmoving, I-I thought you were gone. Like, _really gone_. I couldn't move," Clint just stares at him, "Wanda practically pushed me aside to help you because I was frozen. As she gave you CPR and you didn't respond, my heart had stopped."

"My heart stopped too, remember?" he tried to joke, but seeing the look the Sokovian gave him he retracted, " _Too soon?_ " the other nodded. Clint sighed and took a moment; he went and sat over his bed, "Well, that's exactly the same way I felt while fighting Ultron, when I saw you standing a few feet from me, body covered with holes and then you plopped to the ground. My heart stopped in that moment."

Something moved inside the Sokovian's stomach.

"It wasn't my intention to make you feel... like you felt. But I didn't knew what to do and then Stark came with a plan so you could do something about-

"So you _were_ trying to make me jealous." said the archer in an accusing tone.

The speedster grimaced, "Did it worked?"

Clint let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stood up and approached the other, "You're a punk."

"But I'm your punk." they were standing an inch away from the other, faces too close.

"Yeah, you are."

Neither of them knows who was the first to act, but now they had their lips lock together, kissing as their hands roamed through their bodies.

The archer kissed his way from the speedster's lips to his neck, inhaling his scent, "Do you know what it make me seeing you almost naked, all hot and sweaty, and with a toy and my fingers inside you? I got hard and came in my shorts like a teenage boy."

"R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Pietro," he bites the Sokovian's neck.

"S-say it aga-in."

"What?"

"My name."

 _"Pietro,"_ he groaned in his neck, making the Sokovian tremble, gripping his hair as the back of his knees touched the bed, making them fall on the bed; the Sokovian on his back and the archer between his legs, already taking off his shirt. God, how much Pietro loved those arms. His own clothes started feeling too hot for his body.

"Let's take this little tease out of the way." he said as he grabbed Pietro's shirt and lift it over his head, throwing it over the floor, "I'm sure you used those baggy clothes to get me horny."

"I thought you liked the tight ones?" as they talked, the Sokovian started undoing the archer's belt.

"Whatever you wear and not wear makes me _horny_."

"I'll keep that in mind," he threw the belt somewhere near their shirts and felt a knot in his throat as he saw the bulge on the archer's jeans. He was pretty sure Clint could feel his.

And as if he could read minds, Clint's hands were cupping him through his pants, making the speedster let out a soft whine, "You like that, huh?" he moved his hand again.

_"D-don't tease,"_

Almost half hour later, they were now both completely naked, the rest of their clothes forgotten over the floor, scattered all over it. Pietro's chest rise and came down, again and again as he catch his breath. The archer was the same above him; his hands letting go of the speedster's now limp cock and getting up from bed.

As the speedster normalized his breath, he saw Clint from the corner of his eyes walking towards a nightstand and taking out a small bottle. _Lube._ Pietro felt a little nervous about what was coming but he wanted it. God, he wanted it _so bad_. He admired the view as his partner returned to the bed and sat in front of him, caressing the sokovian's legs, "Are you sure you want to? We could always-

"No, I'm sure, I'm sure, _please_."

That was all the archer needed to hear.

Clint began to spread his legs so he could settle in between them and start stretching the speedster. Pietro closed them automatically for instinct. _'Chill out, Pietro! It's a normal reaction, just that. I'm not afraid, I just-'_ his eyes met Clint's and he gulped. Still meeting his eyes, the archer went to separate them again and this time the speedster allowed it. Instead, he covered his face with both hands. _'God, I feel so embarrassed! He's looking right at me with those eyes!'_ He waited for those fingers to enter him and prepare him, but instead he felt something else. Something he thought he wouldn't feel.

"Wha- _what are you-_ " he bite his lip to suppress a moan, "Don't do that! _Why_ -" _great talk, Pietro._

Clint looks up at him, taking his tongue out of the speedster's entrance. God, how can he do something like that as if it was nothing? " _Why?_ Because you're beautiful. All of you."

Pietro groaned, stretching his hands to grab the sheets in a tight lock. As the archer continued with his task, the only thing Pietro could do was grip the sheets and moan. His chest rose and fell erratically, gripping tighter the sheets until his knuckles were white. He was feeling too much pleasure, and it was just from that. _God._ He rolled his eyes, letting another moan out. Then he felt a finger entering him, no longer Clint's tongue, caressing his walls. That finger was tapping and pressing gently inside him, so gently it was relaxing him. Pietro closed an eye when the archer moved the finger; it didn't hurt, but it felt strange. Especially with the lube.

Clint withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in, making Pietro buckle his hips. Clint, seeing that one finger moved easily he added a second one, inspecting Pietro's face for any sign of discomfort. Hearing a whine coming from the man in front of him, Clint smiled. His neglected member ached and screamed for attention but he pushed it away; right now it was Pietro's turn. He needed to focus on making him feel good.

Adding a third finger, Pietro threw his head back and groaned something in sokovian. Few pants escaped his mouth afterwards, eyes barely open as he glanced at the archer. A hand came to caress his tights as now three fingers were inside the speedster.

"What do you want, Pietro?" he asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

 _"You – in me."_ manages to stutter out Pietro. He didn't trust his own voice.

Clint grabbed the lube again and spread it over his hand, his eyes never leaving Pietro. He coated his cock with the lube, trying to ignore the ache he felt when his hand touch it. Still holding his erection with one hand as he positioned himself over the speedster's entrance, he leaned over Pietro's ear,

 _"God, I love you so much."_ he whispered, kissing the speedster once more before pressing the head of his cock against the speedster's loosened entrance.

Pietro screwed shut his eyes as he felt Clint pushing in. It didn't hurt that much as everyone always say, but it did burned a little and felt strange. But seeing the archer's face as he slowly pushed himself in, trying hard not to just ravage him for his own good, it was worth it. Once he was fully sheathed inside the Sokovian, Clint stopped to admire the view in front of him: Pietro on his back, strong legs at each side of the archer's body, making circles in the sheets with his toes. His hair fell over his sweaty forehead, his stunning blue eyes were half-lidded and his mouth ajar, panting softly. His hands were now resting on Clint's arms, moving slowly almost as if he was caressing them.

Clint started with a slow movement of hips, taking his cock almost all the way out and then thrusting forward. He began thrusting slowly, loving the friction as he slid in and out of the speedster, each time going a little bit deeper.

"Oh god, it's so _hot_ and _tight_ inside you."

"Is that... the kind of things you say... to your partners?"

"Oh, trust me." another thrust, " _No one's_ " another, " _ever been_ " another thrust, " _like you._ "

Clint dropped his head into the speedster's neck, breathing heavily as his hips picked up speed, rocking in a harmonic rhythm. Pietro wrapped his arms around the archer's neck, looking up at him and stare at his eyes; his lust yet loving full eyes.

 _"Clint,"_ he moaned, _"S'good."_

He had never felt like this, so close to someone- No. So close to the person he loved, the one he felt save being with. As the lust took control of him, he felt a spark of bravery inside his body. He wanted to try something.

Then out of the nowhere Pietro changed their positions; Clint over his back with the speedster straddling him, legs at each side of him and the archer still buried deep inside him.

"I want to ride you."

_'God, this brat is going to be the death of me.'_

The archer groaned as he putted his hands over the speedster's hips, holding him firm. Pietro then started the rhythm, his hands over Clint's hard chest. God, he could feel getting himself deeper into the Sokovian with each movement.

Soon enough they lost themselves into the pleasure, not caring if the rest of the team could hear them. Fuck, they might even know by now, surely making a bet with Stark on how much they will last. But Clint couldn't care less.

A few more minutes later, Pietro was yelling something in sokovian, Clint couldn't guess what. Maybe he was cursing. Clint felt proud of himself. Fucking someone so hard and good that you made them forget english and reduce them to their native language. He gripped harder at the speedster's hips, not caring if he leaved marks on that smooth skin. Everyone would see he was Clint's.

They heard the bed creak but that didn't stop them, they were both to immerse in what they were doing. The headboard even hit the wall, making the bed tremble which only made them go faster.

As they felt their release coming closer, their hands found each other and intertwined, knuckles turning white.

They could feel it, just a little bit more. Pietro clenched the archer so good he couldn't hold it anymore. And at the same time Clint hit that spot inside the speedster that made him go crazy. As they speed up, the bed creaked again, only this time for the legs of the bed to break and let the bed fall onto the floor with a hard noise. They had broken the bed. They didn't seem to care for it as they rode out of their orgasms, hard and with a mix of groans and curses.

Pietro let himself fall over Clint, sprawled over the archer's chest panting heavily as he tried to remember how to speak english. Clint still had a little trouble to catch his breath. That had been so intense. Once the Sokovian managed to normalize his breathing, he sat up with his hands over the archer's chest. He gave a smile to the archer until his eyes fell on the broken bed. Uh-uh.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one."

Clint breathed out "A bed or a penis?" Pietro chuckled. God, that was music to Clint's ears. He smiled again and leaned over so he was kissing the archer.

 

* * *

 

The next morning as everyone was having breakfast, seeing as Thor got mad at the fridge, _'You're not magical! You're not supposed to make ice out of the blue!'_ , the speedster made his way to the kitchen to join them as any other morning.

Feeling and hearing her brother near the room, Wanda smiled as she turned her head to say good morning to her twin, her eyes widening at the sight of her brother. The rest of the team seeing her reaction turned their heads to look at the other twin.

The speedster was only wearing an over-sized shirt that reached above his knees, barely covering him and showing his long and strong legs. He went to grab the cereal box above the fridge and as he stretched, the shirt lifted a little. Everyone looked away, at other thing that wasn't the speedster's way. Thor, who was standing next to him, stretched his hand and grabbed the cereal box, giving it to the kid.

"Thanks." he said with a smile and then grabbed a bowl, pouring some cereal and leaving the box on the table. Not even feeling all the stares or not caring about them, he went and sat on the counter, bowl of cereal on his hand as he ate.

Neither of them said anything, not even Wanda. A few minutes later Clint made his appearance, walking normally into the kitchen and going to the fridge. Everyone's eyes fell on the archer, who froze an inch near the fridge, hand in the air. His eyes fell quickly over Pietro, who was eating his cereal as peacefully as he could while looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole universe. He could see a faint of red over his cheeks.

_Oh no._

Clint's hand in mid-air twitched.

 _Oh dear god, did they heard them last night?!_ _Well, they weren't exactly quiet._

Steve gave him a look. Maybe he knew. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. She knew. _Definitely._ Wanda glanced at her brother, her eyes widened again and turned back to the archer. Yep, she knew. Thor was the only one who seemed confused, looking back at Clint and the team.

After a few more agonizing seconds they all stopped staring at him and gave the archer the benefit of the doubt, reassuming their breakfast. Clint felt relief until Tony entered the kitchen, pointing at the direction he came from,

_"Someone care to explain how Barton's bed broke?"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Extra:**

 

As Clint went to the lab to see if his new arrows were there, he heard some voices coming from there. _Huh_ , even from the hall you could hear mom and dad arguing.

_"No, Stark. You are not going to do that."_

_"Oh, come on, Cap. It'll be fun!"_

_"Tony, for God's sake, go to work!"_

_"Yessir!"_ he made a salute to him, turning his face serious in a mocking way.

The blonde turned to leave, "I hate you."

"Love you too, honey." he said as Steve leaved. Clint entered the room, walking towards the table in which his arrows and Tony were.

The playboy turned and saw him, "Hey! Isn't it my favorite archer. Come, come! I know you will agree to what I have planned, unlike some grandpa I know." he said looking at the door which Steve exited. Clint hums, looking at the arrows over the table. A few seconds pass and Tony is the first to talk,

"So... You and Speedy Gonzales, huh?" he grinned, "I'm glad it worked for you two. You seem happy."

"I am happier."

"That's good, that's good. So," he held out his hand, "No hard feelings?"

Clint eyes his hand and then looks at him, "Only if you don't charge me the bed bill."

"Deal." he retracts his hand and claps, "Okay! Good talk."

"I have to go and check on something Nat told me, so..." said the archer pointing at the door.

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?" and as fast as the arrows he throws, Clint smashes his head onto the table hard, making the playboy groan and grabs his forehead, " _Ow, what the_ -" he looks at the archer, who is pointing at him.

_"You know what that was for!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I want to thank everyone who read this fic and enjoyed it. It makes me so happy! I'm happy sharing this with others hawksilver fans! So excited!
> 
> If the heavens allow (and also ao3) I'll might see you in my other avengers fic. So until then, farewell and thank you very much! You mean so much!~

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take me to church... so we can talk about how awesome and cute this pair is! Ohmygod! I've watched the movie two times this week and I want more! I can't get enough of these two! Don't know if making this just a one-shot or making more?


End file.
